narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kunito Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Kunito was born after the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. His ancestral bloodline (parents, grandparents, the whole shizzle) had departed sometime ago after a scuffle they had gotten in with the other villagers about Uzushiogakure's military might and how they should not side with anyone, lest they want to be destroyed. Not listening to them, the others passed them off as foolish and started to scorn and despise them. In order to survive, they had no choice but to move out of the village. For many years they wandered the shinobi world, looking for a place to call home. It was until they found a home in the form of Takigakure, who was very weak at that time, both in economic and military power. Wanting to stay neutral for brief time, they decided to cut themselves off from the outside world. Finding the place to be the perfect home for them, the leader of the Uzumaki Clan at that time asked the Village Elder if they can stay in the village in exchange for their services. The Village Elder, worried about the state his village was in, agreed to the conditions, knowing how powerful the clan was and their relationship to the Senju Clan of Konoha. For many yaers the clan co-existed with the villagers helping them in a plethora of ways, going from military combat to agricultural needs to mastering certain traditions known in some lands as to appear cultured in many ways, thus improving their relationship with other neighboring lands. It's because of their contributions that Takigakure prospered and the Uzumaki Clan worshiped as a sacred & royal clan. Throughout the generations the clan stayed in the village, they gave birth to their clansmen without any strife of the sort, allowing them to prosper immensely, all the way up to the current point in which Kunito is born. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : '''Kunito is from Takigakure, his family dwelling there for many generations after their departure from Uzushiogakure before the village's destruction at the hands of the other neighboring lands. He fulfills his clan's duties to the village, attending and graduating the academy and moving through the ranks until he became a Jonin. Though there are times where he leaves the village for his own reasons, whether it's for training or for research, still holding strong loyalty to said village. When he's out, he share information vital to the security and welfare of the village, and will come to its aid if attacked. Overall, he's a devoted villager who sometimes wanders around, somewhat like a hermit, given his status as a sage and his craving for knowledge of his ancestral lineage. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' Nope ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I'm currently working on a project with Prodigy concerning the village of Takigakure. Basically, we're expanding on the concepts of Takigakure and making a storyline that centers around it. Also, I want my character's focus of techniques be centered around the concepts of , capturing my interest. I want to expound the concepts behind the art. Also, Ninjutsu has been whored out so much that it gets boring & repetitive. My character is very knowledgable, being a direct descendant of the Sage himself, albeit unknown to him until later in the storyline - a link being found in the mysterious dojutsu that he wields, one found in the Uzumaki once every decade (more coming soon). He's a sage, knowing how to harness the energy flow around him to his advantage. This, again, is linked to the concepts of Ninshu I'm about to expound upon. He has been practicing and developing his powers at a young age, sans the training that his clan puts him through. In addition, because the clan has done much research on Hagoromo, Kaguya, Indra, Ashura, and the Shinju, since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World, they retain this knowledge and pass it down within each generation, Kunito being one of the current retainers of said knowledge, learning it from the elders of his clan, in case such a disaster ever befalls the shinobi world, knowing how to avoid it. I also want to build my character with the storyline, not make him overly powered from the get-go, something most rookie users do with their characters. Any additional information will be added later as the storyline progresses. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:47, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications